Si elle se réveille
by Lullanallaby
Summary: [Traduction de *Si se despierta* de lemwimsen] Si elle se réveille, je reste. /OS\SQ/


Coucou les Loulous !

Allez, afin de bosser mon espagnol (Eh oui, je trouve que joindre l'utile à l'agréable est fort plaisant !), voici la traduction de « Si se despierta » de lemwimsen, une Franco-Espagnole qui me donne gentiment l'autorisation de traduire ses OS !

s/12146145/1/Si-se-despierta

On commence donc par le commencement ! Et je suis pas en train de dire que je vais tout traduire ce soir, j'ai plein de boulot qui m'attend et je suis pas couchée x) Donc il n'y aura que ça ! Et bien sûr, on reste dans mes problématiques de « réveils » perturbants.

Je commence par celui-là car je ressens encore les douleurs d'Emma dans les entrailles. Simple, court, efficace mais si intense.

Enjoy !

* * *

Si elle se réveille, je reste.

Je me le répète, comme une incantation.

Si elle se réveille, je reste.

Je l'observe dormir, tranquille, heureuse, avec un sourire plaqué sur ces lèvres que j'ai savouré quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle est parfaite. Toute la perfection qu'un être humain peut avoir. Et je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible qu'un être aussi parfait m'ait accepté à ses côtés. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle choisie ? Moi ?

Si elle se réveille, je reste.

Elle mérite mieux.

Elle mérite le bonheur absolu que jamais une personne comme moi pourrait lui apporter.

La tentation de fuir est là. La sensation chaude dans ma poitrine est étrange, si nouvelle et si terrifiante.

Je la vois s'étirer, avant de prendre mon oreiller dans ses bras, et remonter la couette pour fuir le froid. Le même qui me gèle les os depuis une demi-heure. Depuis que j'ai abandonné ses bras pour m'assoir sur le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre. Depuis que la sensation chaude, nichée dans ma poitrine est devenue trop intense.

Si elle se réveille, je reste.

Et je soupire, avant de chercher mes fringues dans la chambre. M'habillant en route, en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller parce que si elle se réveille, je reste.

Une fois habillée, avec les chaussures dans la main, je sors par la porte. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil, je ferme la porte avec le plus de soin possible, pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Et je soupire à nouveau, le font collé à la porte.

Elle ne s'est pas réveillée.

Je dois y aller et me séparer de cette porte. Je pars pour la principale, passant en face de la chambre vide d'Henry, abandonnée temporairement pour aller passer une nuit au loft. Je continue et descends les escaliers, m'arrêtant dans le salon pour mettre mes chaussures.

Autour de moi se trouvent des photos d'elle, des souvenirs heureux avec elle et Henry, elles ne m'appartiennent pas mais me rappelle pourquoi je dois partir.

Nous sommes si différentes.

Je prends ma veste, posée sur le dossier de la chaise près de la porte, au même endroit où je l'ai posée hier soir. Une vieille veste en cuir rouge en contraste avec cette chaise qui doit coûter plus que tout ce que je possède.

Je m'approche de la porte, enfin, et le bout de mes doigts me picotent quand ils s'approchent de la poignée, la frôlant. Une part de moi veut encore rester, explorer cette chaude sensation qui me saisit la poitrine, alors qu'une autre partie, la plus grande, exige comprendre pourquoi je mets autant de temps à ouvrir cette maudite porte, et sortir et fuir de cette maison, de cette ville.

La fuir elle et ces sentiments et ces sensations que je n'avais jamais ressenties, fuir l'idée que quelqu'un comme moi, dont toute une vie tient dans un sac à dos et un carton, peut rendre heureuse une telle Reine.

C'est pour ça que j'ignore le picotement et que je prends la poignée avec force, ouvrant la porte, la veste dans la main, et je sors en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Je sais pas ce que j'espérais. Un soulagement ou une confirmation que je dois revenir, que partir est une erreur. Mais il n'y a pas de changements possibles.

Ça ne fait aucune putain de différence.

Le vent souffle, les nuages couvrent le ciel, le soleil commence à sortir dans la rue Mifflin Street. Et moi, en face de la porte 108, je me mets en marche, traversant le jardin et sans savoir où aller.

Fuyant et malgré tout, sans vouloir fuir.

J'essaie de penser à ce que je viens de faire, à elle, en me concentrant sur ce que je dois faire maintenant, concernant le temps que je vais mettre à rentrer au loft, prendre mes affaires, prendre la voiture et sortir de cette ville qui ne me rappelle qu'elle. Pour toujours.

Je me demande si je passe chez « Granny's » ou pas, si je préviens Snow en personne ou au téléphone sur le fait que j'abandonne mon poste de Sheriff…

Quand elle arrive vers moi.

Je n'ai même pas entendu ses pas hâtifs, j'ai seulement senti son corps entrer en collision avec le mien et me prendre dans ses bras, par derrière. Me paralysant, sans savoir comment réagir au « **Reste** » qu'elle me susurre à l'oreille.

 **\- Reste** , répète-t-elle encore une fois. **Reste, reste, reste.**

Je soupire. A moitié soulagée et l'autre moitié essayant de ne pas pleurer. Parce qu'elle s'est réveillée. Pare que je reste.

Les doutes et les tentations sont toujours là.

Je sais que je devrai lutter contre, mais aujourd'hui :

 **\- Je reste.**


End file.
